Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to line stress relieving devices and, in particular, to a new and useful line tension control deevice for facilitating the landing of a fish when it is being reeled in.
This device for facilitating the catching of fish, without like breakage, is, for instance, used in angling. The line comprises two portions; a first portion of a relatively long and thick line which is wound on the reel of a fishing rod. The line used for a second continuation portion is, advantageously, short and fine so as to go unnoticed by the fish, and carries, at its free end, the hook.
When an angler feels a fish is biting on the hook, he must cause the hook to penetrate the jaw of the fish by a quick flick of the wrist holding the rod. This is known as striking the fish.
Since the tip of the hook is sharp, a moderate pull on the line is usually enough to cause the hook to penetrate the flesh of the fish. The likelihood of the line breaking while the angler is striking the fish is thus very small.
Once hooked, the fish starts to thrash about wildly and if it is of sufficient size it can exert considerable pulls on the line, particularly when it hits the line with its tail.
It is at this stage of fishing that a line often breaks.
This is of course a serious drawback for an angler who, after having succeeded in striking the fish, sees it escape alone with the hook that has wounded it to no good purpose.